1166
}} Events * Asahina Juneko discovers the Anvil of Despair in the Twilight Mountains. She brings it back to Asahina Sekawa, who gives it to Asahina Keitaro for safekeeping. * Daigotsu learns that Katsu has been helping Tainted samurai seeking redemption escape to a compound in Crane lands. Month of the Hare * The armies of the Shogun arrive at Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to protect the Emperor from the Bloodspeakers. * Isawa Sezaru and Iuchi Katamari defeat Jama Suru and Mohai, then leave Rokugan to seek insight into Iuchiban's power. Month of the Dragon * Agasha Hamanari awakens, but is executed on false charges of Bloodspeaker sympathies. * Iuchiban erects the Iron Citadel in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. * The Gozoku reveal themselves to Toturi III as the source of his waning political influence. Month of the Serpent * The Legion of the Dead battles the Legion of Blood in the Realm of Thwarted Destiny. * Hida Kisada returns through Oblivion's Gate. * The False Hoturi recovers Daigotsu's soul from Meido, fully restoring his power. Month of the Horse * The War of the Rich Frog ends. * Ikoma Otemi becomes Lion Clan Champion. * Matsu Kenji becomes Matsu family daimyo after the retirement of Matsu Ketsui. * Ryoko Owari returned to Scorpion control. Month of the Goat * Bayushi Sunetra disappears, leaving Bayushi Paneki as the new Scorpion Clan Champion. * Emperor Toturi III marries Akodo Kurako in a secret ceremony. * Toku is named Fortune of Virtue by Toturi III. Month of the Monkey * Kaiu Sugimoto is named Keeper of Earth. Month of the Rooster * Yoritomo Sen is ambushed by three Phoenix ships while searching for Yoritomo Kitao's Dark Wave Fleet. * The War of Fire and Thunder erupts following accusations that the Mantis used a Black Scroll to attack a Phoenix village. Month of the Dog * Iuchiban is slain by Isawa Sezaru. * The Blood Hunt begins as Iuchiban's remaining followers are hunted down across the Empire. : The Ninth Imperial Legion led by Yoritomo Egumi fights bloodpeakers at the Temple of Osano-Wo : The Ninth Legion travels to Kudo and fight bloodspeakers with the assistance of the Grasping Paw Tribe led by Chi'kel Month of the Boar * Kakita Tsuken is named Keeper of Fire. * Doji Jun'ai is named Keeper of Water. * A man claiming to be Daidoji Uji enters Rokugan via a spirit passage claiming to come from a nightmarish place where Fu Leng was never defeated. * Shiba Aikune returns the Soul of Shiba from the Celestial Heavens. * Rosoku murdered by a suicide attack by the Bloodspeaker Shukumei inside the Imperial Palace. * The Gozoku is overthrown by the Shogun. Many members of the conspiracy given leniency if they ally themselves with Kaneka. Deaths * Agasha Hamanari in the Month of the Dragon * Akodo Fumio * Asahina Nahomi * Agasha Oshu in the Month of the Boar * Bayushi Atsuki in the Month of the Boar * Bayushi Kamnan in the Month of the Goat * Doji Jurian in the Month of the Boar * Hiruma Nataka * Ikoma Hasaku in the Month of the Horse * Iuchiban in the Month of the Dog * Jama Suru in the Month of the Hare * Kaiu Kazu * Kakita Akija * Kitsu Juri in the Month of the Horse * Magobei * Mohai in the Month of the Hare * Moto Taidjut * Rosoku in the Month of the Boar * Shiba Yobei * Shoan * Shukumei in the Month of the Boar * Tamago in the Month of the Horse * Tamori Miraken * Tokken * Tsukihime * Yasuki Namika * Yoritomo Sen in the Month of the Rooster * Yoritomo Yorikane in the Month of the Boar Category:Timelines